Grizabella, the glamour cat
by olivecicici
Summary: Grizabella's on top of the world! Has everything she wants, untill someone takes it all away. Would somebody be greedy enough to take away everything she has, including her life?
1. Chapter 1:Jealously is a terrible thing

I know this isn't the most exciting, or longest first chapter out there, but just wait, it's gonna get better!

Grizabella:The Glamour Cat

She stumbled slightly, falling to the hard floor. She sighed softly and picked herself up without as much as a fingers help from anyone. The other cats just watched as she struggled. Each time she set her eyes on someone, they looked away in disgust, like she was no better than them, like she was a disgrace to all cats. Jemima shook her head in disappointment, walking away from the sad scene.  
Munkustrap pulled any of the people away that tried to help her. Victoria looked pained, she felt like she was a monster after what she had done to Grizabella. Grizabella limped away, from her so called friends, wondering,"How did all this happen? How did I lose all my friends, all the people I loved?"

1 years before....

"Oh Grizabella, you have such a beautiful coat," Bombalurina admired, passing by Grizabella as she walked down the alley.  
Grizabella had a beautiful gray coat, that sparkled in the moon light. she had a crescent-like moon shape on her left hip. She smiled her feline smile,"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself my dear." Bombalurina smiled, like getting commented by a movie star, and pranced away.  
She walked slowly to the end of the alley, and entered the crack in the wall. "Griz!" Jemima almost screamed with endless joy. She came up and rubbed herself against me. I smiled joyfully again. "Hey pretty kitty," Munkustrap purred in her ear, making her tingle. "Her lion," She purred back, rubbing against him.  
"You look so Glamorous today Griz! I wish I could be like you," Demeter nearly sang, coming up to her. This is the place where all the Jellicle cats met up. Grizabella loved this place. All her friends came here, and the most important of all, Munkustrap came. Grizabella loved straps. He was her best guy friend, who she could trust no matter what.  
All her friends were here today. Straps, Demeter, Jemima, Jellylorum, Mistoffelees, Victoria, and much to more to name. Griz went to a piece of rotten leather in a far corner of the hideout, and stretched her long body along it. She closed my eyes. and relaxed.

"What do you think about Griz?" Munkustrap asked Victoria, at the opposite side of the room then Grizabella. "I don't like her at all," Victoria told truthfully, rolling her eyes.  
"Why, because she's prettier than you?" Rum Tum Tugger butted into the conversation. "No tugs, she just thinks that she's all that, that she's better than everyone." "No she doesn't Viki, she's different from everyone, the most beautiful thing I've seen in a while," Straps exclaimed, a sparkle of love and adoration in his eyes.  
"Even more beautiful than me?" Victoria asked, rubbing on Munkustrap. "Yes, way more beautiful then you," He told her, backing away from her embrace. She frowned,"One day, your gonna regret saying that. that she's more beautiful than me." With that, she turned, and left through the crack. "What does that mean?" Jellylorum asked, confused. "I'm just as confused as you are," Straps laughed.

Grizabella heard movement to her side. She yawned, and looked over. Mistoffelees snuggled into her side. " Misto," She yawned again," What are you doing?" " I'm cold," He said, as innocent as he could. Grizabella smiled a little. He was so sweet compared to some of the other Jellicle cats. He had such a warm heart, and was friendly to everyone. "Okay," she said, closing her eyes again. Time for another cat nap!

Victoria stalked away from the club, hastily. She walked aimlessly, thinking, How could Munkustrap not think I'm more beautiful than her! I am five times better than that lazy cat! She stopped suddenly, noticing where she was at. She was at the underground city, where only cats know about.  
She had stopped, directly in front of a witch shop. A witch who can make potions. Love potions. She suddenly had a wild idea, one of the most wildest, craziest, brilliant idea she's ever had. She grinned a evil grin, and stepped inside the potion shop.


	2. Chapter 2:This kitty has claws

Thank you for the review :D

Chapter 2

Munkustrap looked over to where he last saw Grizabella. She was sprawled out on her stomach, in the lounge room, taking a cat nap. Mistoffelees was curled up against her side. Mistoffelees likes her too.....obviously. "But she's not his", Munkustrap thought", She's mine." Munkustrap stretched slowly, and walked over to her.

Grizabella felt her face being licked slowly and softly. "This is the second time I've been awaken in one night", She thought, slightly annoyed. She purred softly, and opened her eyes. Munkustrap's soft tongue caressed the features of my face, being as gentle as a baby kitty. Grizabella smiled,"What are you doing Straps?"  
"Nothing," He smiled after finishing licking her face, his own face full of pure delight. Grizabella turned over, so that she was now laying on her back. Mistoffelees moaned, waking up from her movement. Grizabella gave him a ,"I'm sorry" look. He smiled, winked, and walked off, tail swishing from side to side. She giggled as Munkustrap laid his head carefully on her stomach. "I'm tired," He said, yawning. "Welcome to my world," I laughed, closing my eyes once more. Munkustrap yawned once more, and fell asleep.

The shop was filled with all kinds of potions, all colors and shapes. "What can I do for you?" A male cat asked, stepping out behind the counter. He had a beautiful ash colored coat, but I couldn't see his face. He kept his face in the shadows. Victoria stared at him, trying to make out is facial features, but couldn't make it out, so she broke her gaze. "I need help, a potion, a spell, anything, that can make someone love me? Or something that can make someone get hurt? Physically and mentally?" Victoria asked sweetly, still wear that evil grin.  
The guy behind the counter nodded, and Victoria could swear she saw him grin," We're not allowed to give out anything like that anymore, but for you pretty lady, I'll make an exception." He waved Victoria on, to go to the back room, and Victoria was gleaming. The guy stopped in front of a box in the back corner, and opened it, mumbling, "You can't break true love, but you can destroy the person." He pulled out a doll, with beautiful gray silk hair, and button eyes. It looked like something a human child would have. Along with it he took out a piece of silver string, a piece of folded paper, and a lighter. "Your supposed to write your victim's name out it," He explained, handing the paper over to me, " Describe how you want them to suffer, and when."  
Victoria chuckled softly, and wrote down the dirty deed she wanted done. When she was finished, she refolded it and handed it to the guy. He took it, and tied it to the doll's arm with the string. He then got the lighter, and let the doll on fire. He sat it in the box, stood back, and started to talk in a language Victoria couldn't understand. Victoria watched the fire. It blazed a terrifying, solid red color, but as his words changed, the fire did too. It went from red, to purple, to blue.  
For a split second, she could swear she saw Grizabella's face in the fire, but then it vanished. Everything completely vanished. "It is finished," The guy said in an accomplished voice. Victoria stared at him. He still hid his face in the shadows.  
"Thank you," Victoria told him, about to leave through the front door. "Have fun with your problem," He said back. She left, and felt a little weight lift off her shoulders. She turned around to say good-bye once more to the good fellow, until she saw something she didn't want to see. She felt sick. The man finally stepped out of the shadows. "Macavity," Victoria whispered in horror. He smiled faintly, and disappeared into the darkness. Victoria turned around, thinking to herself,"What have I done?"

Grizabella woke up, and looked at the clock on the other side of the room. It flashed three-thirty. She yawned and stretched. She looked to her side,. Munkustrap was sleeping soundly. She rolled her eyes and gently poked him awake. He groaned.  
"Do you really want to stay here all night, with Rum Tum Tugger?" She asked him, remembering what happened last time someone stayed after hours. Lets just say, that cat can't go near water anymore. "I'm up!" He yawned, scrambling up. She chuckled faintly, still tired. Grizabella gave him one last rub, and quickly ran off, her humans were most likely getting worried. She was lucky. She still had her humans. Most jellicles didn't.

She left, and Munkustrap walked the other way. He lived in a little box next to the hangout. Sometimes he wished he had his own place to call home, his own humans, but he had to face reality. Most of us don't. It's no big deal. He yawned and laid on an old sink towel. It was the only comfortable thing he could ever find. He closed his eyes, and dreamed beautiful dreams of Grizabella.

Victoria made her way to her humans place, feeing like someone was watching her the whole way. She'd never felt so guilty before. She made it to the house and quietly came in from the doggie door. She hurried up the stairs and into the girl's room. Her main owner. She jumped, and laid at the foot of the bed. She couldn't think straight. What had she done? Why was Macavity there? She had so many questions, but not one answer. She hissed from the fury, and closed her eyes. "Maybe all I need is rest," She thought to herself peacefully. But that didn't help. She had vivid nightmares of Macavity. He did this to her. In her dream, She could only see Macavity's face, and he was talking directly to her in this emptyness.

"To bring pain you must get pain. When you kill a person, you take their life for selfish reasons. Now it will all come back. For the rest of your life you will live with the heaviest guilt possible. And it's all your fault. Putting a spell on her, brought one on you. Have fun with your problem"


	3. Chapter 3:GrrrHumans

chapter 3

It changes from Victoria to Grizabella alot...so..yeah..

Grizabella woke up in her nice, pink, fluffy bed. She stretched lazily and walked down the marble floor hallway. "Puddles!" her human companion nearly screamed, scooping Grizabella up. Grizabella lived in a mansion. Her owners were a nice little family, The father a writer, mother an expert cook. The child was only at a mere age of Twelve, but she's the one who took care, and loved Grizabella. The child, who goes by the name of Jessica, skipped over to the kitchen, put Grizabella down, and got the butler to get her fresh fish.

Victoria woke up from the nightmare, more scared than she'd ever been. It felt like Macavity was actually there, whispering every word in her ear. She looked around. There was no way Macavity was here. She got up, and glided over to the kitchen. Her family wa different then Grizabella's, very different. Victoria lived with a female named Katherine, who was currently working and going to college at the same time. The only time Vitoria saw her was late at night, that's how busy she was. Victoria was lucky if Katherine even remembered to feed her. She went to search her bowl. Nope, nothing to eat. She sighed, and scampered outside, out to hunt out a mouse.

Munkustrap scrambled up as a car zoomed by. He stood back, and caught his breath. The car was only a few feet from hitting him. "Stupid humans," He mumbled, walking off to go to the underground cat city. The city was filled with cats, small ones and big ones, young and new. "Hey munk," Plato said, walking up to Munkustrap. "Hey buddy! Any news, rumors, anything?" He asked, trying to catch up on the latest gossip. "Well, there is one thing," Plato said reluctantly,"You know Victoria right?"

"Who doesn't?" Munkustrap said sarcastically. "Well, rumors say that last night she met up with Macavity," He whispered. "MACA-" Plato put his paw over my mouth before I yelled out his name. "He's back? I thought they locked him up?" Munkustrap asked Plato. "They surrounded hi, but as always, he disappeared." Plato told him, sneaking himself a fish from the shop he was passing. "Oh...I don't believe that rumor, I just can't," Munkustrap said, shaking his head slowly. "Well. that's the word on the street," Plato said, shrugging his shoulders. "Oh! Free samples!" Plato said, full of joy. He left Munkustrap and ran for the food. Munkustrap rolled his eyes, and followed his friend.

Grizabella spent her day being babied by Jessica. She liked it, yet it annoyed her greatly. It was around ten at night, and Grizabella found a way out the house. She was quietly on her way to the hang, when a cars headlights swerved, blinding her eyes.

Victoria dashed to the corner of the alley. She heard the car, and her heart faltered. She was desperately hoping the spell she casted didn't just come true. She had forgotten that she put the time for the next day. She skidded to the street, and groaned. There was a shape, lying o the road floor, motionless.

Grizabella's breathing slowed. her heart was going even slower. "Please don't let her die here," Grizabella heard a sweet voice whisper. She looked up, wincing from the movement, and was utterly shocked to see Victoria standing there. This wasn't like her at all.

Grizabella looked horrible. The car hit her really hard. She was bleeding from her head lightly, and her back paw was shifted in a weird position. She also had a piercing hole in her rib. "This is awful, I am awful," Victoria thought to herself,"Even worse, this is going to ruin my reputation." She heard footsteps approaching, and turned around.

Munkustrap was walking to the spot, when he heard the car's screech and the sound of a body tumbling. Hid ears perched and he ran to the scene, hoping that it was just a human doing a sudden stop. He turned the corner, and stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Victoria hovering over a body.

Munkustrap ran as fast as he could over to Victoria. "What happened?" Munkustrap asked frantic and checking Grizabella's pulse. Victoria thought for a moment, and told him......


End file.
